Rules
DISCORD RULES NO SPAM -''' This one should be a given, but please do not spam. If you do this, you will get kicked. If you continue to do this you will eventually be banned. This also includes spam-pinging people. Just ping someone once, once is enough. '''NO FLAMING - Flaming is the act of agressivley hating someone by using strong language, threats, etc. Please do not do it, or else you will be banned until you cool off. Even if there is drama going on, there is no need to use language like that. NO PORNOGRAPHY '''- Please do not link pornography, or post pornographic pictures. It's important to note that most people in here are under the age of 18, so it is actually illegal to do so. No matter the context, just do not post pornography. CRAFTENDO RULES '''NO BAITING - Please do not annoy other players, in attempts to get something out of them. This counts as bait, and on the flipside, please do not fall for bait in order to give the troller/baiter what they want. Simply ignore them, and kick them. If they persist, feel free to ban them. NO EXTREME PRANKING - When you prank, please do not do it to an extreme level. Please do not pretend to be someone else, or do it only to enduce anger, just do it in a light hearted manner. NO SERVER LAGGING - Do not lag the server. I know most of the time it's hard to know what lags the server or not, but if there's something you're not sure about, or something that seems excessively large, don't do it. All of the Discord Rules apply to Craftendo Rules, as well so don't think you can spam, flame, and post pornography on the server, because those rules also apply to the server. NEW ADDED RULES NO INTERRUPTING RP - If people are roleplaying, please do not interrupt them. Instead, please use parentheses to talk, or don't talk at all, as to not ruin the experience. NO COMMAND ABUSE - Please do not use obnoxious commands that affect all players, or any that spam the chat. It makes the server not very fun to play on in general, so just don't do it. *To add to this, please don't use any // commands like //sphere or //pyr over size 25, and make sure that neither of these things affect someone's builds surrounding it. NO MULTIWORLD COMMANDS - Don't attempt to use any multiworld commands, as it takes up massive amounts of memory in the server's database. If you want to create a new world, please ask me, and I will consider it. NO OUTSIDERS - Please do not encourage people from outside Fantendo to come onto the server. There are only a few exceptions to this rule, but please ask first before allowing someone on the server, or better yet op them. NO INTEREFERENCE - If someone is trying to build something, it's incredibly rude and obnoxious for someone to come in front of them, and not allow them to build. Please let people build in peace. If you do this it will result in a kick.